The aim of the study is to conduct secondary analyses on the Building Strong Families (BSF) dataset, using propensity score analysis to control for selection effects and allow for causal inferences to be made. Four research questions will be addressed: 1) Do economic interventions improve relationship outcomes? 2a) Is the effectiveness of economic interventions dependent upon relationship satisfaction? 2b) Is the effectiveness of economic interventions dependent upon concurrent receipt of relationship interventions? 3) Is the effect of economic interventions mediated through improved finances or improved perception of partner's marriageability? The results of this study will determine whether helping improve economic conditions leads more couples to marry. It will also address whether economic improvements are sufficient, or whether the relationship must also be improved concurrently or be high-quality already for the economic interventions to work. These results will inform public policies aimed at supporting healthy marriages by indicating the best types of interventions to invest in and which couples they are most likely to work for.